community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed Nadir
| name = Abed Nadir | aka = "Batman", "The Inspector", "Brown Jamie Lee Curtis", "Brown Joey", "Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball" | actor = Danny Pudi | first = "Pilot" | last = "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" | birthdate = March 24 year unknown | hometown = Riverside, Colorado | major = Film | occupation = TV production assistant | family = Gubi Nadir (father), Unnamed mother, Abra (cousin) | relationship = | twitter = AbedsTweets | cc =campus-connect/abed-nadir }} Bio |-| Two= |-| Three= |-| Four= |-| Five= |-| Six= Portrayed by Danny Pudi | from and his mother . Abed also has an undiagnosed psychological condition which makes it hard for him to understand people. His mother left his family when he was 6 years old and Abed assumed his father blamed him for it. This created distance between them and resulted in Abed alienating himself further by immersing himself in American pop-culture. His father allowed him to enroll at Greendale Community College only so he could take classes which would help Abed one day take over his dad's falafel restaurant. Eventually Abed convinced his father to let him study Film making instead. During this time he grew close to a study group he joined, particularly Troy Barnes who became his best friend and roommate. After four years at school he graduated with a film degree but was unable to find work as a filmmaker besides doing a commercial for Jeff's short lived law firm. After an unexpected reunion with his study group at Greendale, Abed decided to re-enroll in order to learn how to work better with people. He and his study group also joined a special "Save Greendale Committee" tasked with improving the school. After his sixth year at school he got a job in California working on a television show. }} |} Personality Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Relationships In the study group Abed joined the study group to meet people and to learn Spanish. Although Abed is well-liked and accepted by the group, he admits to being the outcast due to his inability to understand or properly express emotions. The observer of the group, he often sits quietly while everyone talks and argues, occasionally entering the conversation with a reference to a TV show or movie that is analogous to the situation. Abed became best friends with Troy Barnes and they are usually seen hanging out together and coming up with crazy ideas to put into action. has the other members of the study group both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale dragged their friends, and sometimes the rest of the school, into their hijinks. Since Abed is unable to adequately express emotion and Troy is overly emotional this has led to a few conflicts between them. This doesn't last long as they understand they are better together than apart. In the group's fifth year at school, Troy accepted an amazing opportunity but was forced to leave Greendale because of it. Abed had trouble saying goodbye to his best friend, but eventually let him go. They shared one last adventure at school before he departed. |notable ="Spanish 101", "The Politics of Human Sexuality", "Pillows and Blankets", "Geothermal Escapism" }} and Annie assumes the part of his . Whether it's indicative of any deeper feelings between them is unclear but regardless the two still enjoy a solid friendship and even have a secret handshake. |notable ="Social Psychology", "For A Few Paintballs More", "Virtual Systems Analysis" }} Other notable relationships Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014? | grad2 | classes2= }} Trivia Quotes "Modern Warfare" "Remedial Chaos Theory" "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux" "Basic Lupine Urology" Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Abed Nadir Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters